galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Galactica (D1)
Galactica (BS-75) is a veteran Battlestar and the last of her kind still in service with the Colonial Fleet at the time of the destruction of the Twelve Colonies. Built during the early days of the Cylon War, she remains the only military vessel without integrated computer networks. Without networked computers, Galactica never upgraded to the new integrated defense system software developed by Dr. Gaius Baltar and his team. Because of this and other factors, she becomes one of only two known battlestars (the other being Pegasus) to survive the renewed Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies. At the time of this attack, she was part of the 75th Battlestar Group (BSG-7 Technical Data Barring any technological upgrades that may have been made to other ships of her class, Galactica shares the same overall technical specifications as other original Colonial battlestars. Starboard Flight Pod The starboard landing bay is eventually restored to usable condition, evidenced when Major Lee Adama lands his Raptor in the starboard pod. However, it is possible that this is due to a previously issued quarantine order and not because the flight pod is in regular use (A Measure of Salvation). The starboard hangar deck is designated an area of refuge for civilians displaced from lost ships (The Woman King). Nuclear Warheads Galactica has five nuclear warheads as of "Bastille Day". Commander Adama uses one warhead to destroy the Cylon basestar orbiting Kobol (Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part II), and Dr. Baltar cannibalizes one to use in his Cylon detector. He later gives the warhead to Gina Inviere, who detonates it aboard Cloud Nine. It is unknown how many nuclear warheads Pegasus has when it encounters Galactica, but the two ships pool their nuclear ordnance stockpiles after that. As of "The Eye of Jupiter", Galactica possesses at least seven warheads (missile tubes 4 through 10). The yield of these weapons is unknown. It is likely they are of a "dial a yield" design which is common in real-life nuclear weapons. Because the physics of nuclear weapon design is a measurable science, and based on the size of the weapons seen on screen, the yield of Galactica's weapons may lie between 5 and 150 kilotons.1 Vipers A battlestars main purpose was to launch Vipers, so it comes as no surprise that in her 50-plus years of service, she held hundreds, if not thousands of Vipers. When she was first utilized, during the original cylon war, her main complement was the reliable MK.II Viper. The MK.II was readily used during the war in most combat situations, and then-Lieutenant William Adama flew in one at the end of the conflict. 40 years later, Galactica had left active combat duty, and was stationed in Caprica's space for security. Because of her lack of importance, Galactica's multiple Viper squadrons had been reduced to one. By this time, the MK.IIs had long-since been retired, and the newer, faster, MK.VIIs had taken over. In addition to the increased flight capabilities, these Vipers possessed updated computer systems which were linked to the colonial defense network. When the attack on the colonies commenced, the network connection in the MK.VIIs led to many of Galacticas active vipers being immobilized and destroyed. The destruction of the MK.VIIs left Galactica with only the MK.IIs in the museum section. After meeting-up with Pegasus, a combination of MK.VIIs and MK.IIs serviced the ship. Pictures BS Galactica Galactica Type Block 1 Jupiter Class.png BS Galactica Galactica Type Block 1 Galactica Subclass.png BS Galactica Galactica Type Block 1 Prometheus Subclass.png Category:Colonial Warships (D1) Category:Battlestars (D1) Category:Galactica Type Battlestars (D1) Category:Ships (D1) Category:Ships Category:Dimension One Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Blood and Chrome